


Hard Evidence

by TiffanyF



Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 09:49:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2224557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiffanyF/pseuds/TiffanyF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Speed is attempting to hide his true feelings for Horatio from the red head. He should know by now that keeping anything secret from Horatio is impossible. Do not own, claim, and no money is made here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hard Evidence

**Author's Note:**

> Finding some old stories that need to be shared.

Horatio stood in his office by the window wall and stared down into the trace lab. He’d been noticing a few things over the past month that concerned him, but it had only been by chance that he’d been able to put the pieces together the day before. He knew he needed to address the issue before things got out of hand, but the office really wasn’t the most comfortable place to do it. The lieutenant sighed and closed the blinds before moving to his desk and the intercom.

“Hey Speed, can you come up to my office, please? I’ve got something I need to talk with you about.”

It took some digging, but Horatio eventually found his old, unused DO NOT DISTURB sign and was just hanging it on the door when Tim Speedle started up the stairs. Horatio smiled and waved his trace expert into the office before shutting and locking the door.

“What’s up, H? I haven’t seen that thing in years. I thought maybe you’d burned it.”

“I thought about it,” Horatio said. “I want to make sure we aren’t interrupted. Sit down, Speed. I need to ask you something.”

Speed sank onto the sofa warily, almost feeling like a kid called to the principal’s office. “What’s up?”

“I’ve noticed a couple of things that worry me, Speed,” Horatio said. He leaned on his desk, arms crossed in front of him. “You haven’t been making eye contact with me, Speed, and your clothes have been getting looser. At first I thought you weren’t eating, that there was something bothering you, a case that hit a little too close to home and you just didn’t know how to ask me for help.

As much as he hated it, Speed could feel his face turning red, and he focused his brown eyes on his hands, not able to look up at Horatio. He had a feeling things were about to get a lot worse and he just hoped he still had a job when Horatio was done.

“Then yesterday, Speed, yesterday I saw something that made everything else make sense,” Horatio said. He moved and sat down next to Speed. “Tim, it’s okay.”

Speed looked up in shock, meeting Horatio’s blue eyes for the first time in weeks. There was nothing in them but affection and tenderness. “Can you run that by me again?” he asked, still not daring to believe it.

“It’s okay,” Horatio whispered. He reached out and wrapped his hand around the back of Speed’s head, pulling him in for a soft kiss. Speed moaned at the first touch of lip on lip and melted against Horatio, who tilted his head to deepen the kiss and taste Speed for the first time. Horatio could feel himself hardening as his tongue slowly mapped out Speed’s mouth, and pushed gently until Speed was on his back, stretched out on the sofa, with Horatio over him. “How long, Tim?”

“Since the beginning,” Speed admitted, tilting his head so Horatio’s mouth could explore his neck. “I never thought you’d feel the same way. That’s why I’ve been hiding.”

“And you’ve been getting hard at work, hence the baggier clothing,” Horatio said with a nip to Speed’s ear, earning him a gasp. “You hoped we’d all think you were just losing weight again.”

“I guess it didn’t work.”

“Not when you stand sideways. I noticed how hard you were yesterday when I was talking and I hoped it was for me,” Horatio said. He kissed Speed deeply and ran his hands into Speed’s hair. “I want you, Tim. I want to have you open and begging under me.”

“Here?” Speed gasped.

“Here,” Horatio said. He pushed back and stood, slipping off his suit jacket. “Look how much you affect me, Tim,” he said softly. His hands went to his shirt buttons. “Look at how hot and hard I am just for you.”

Speed slipped off his t-shirt and fumbled to undo his jeans while staring at Horatio. He was still trying to figure out when he lost control of his life, but figured it was probably the moment he’d met Horatio Caine. Speed had wanted his boss for so long, and a part of him still couldn’t believe it was finally happening. “Supplies?” he finally managed to ask.

“Hold these.” Horatio pressed a couple of things into Speed’s hand and knelt in front of him.

Speed gasped as his legs were spread and Horatio moved in, left hand wrapping around Speed’s erection as he leaned in and licked across the tip. The younger man had to shove a hand in his mouth quickly to muffle the scream that tried to escape as Horatio took his erection deep on the first move and then swallowed around him. Horatio started moving up and down, using his tongue as much as he could, until Speed came with a muffled cry.

“No going to sleep yet, Tim,” Horatio murmured. He took the lube from Speed’s lax fingers and poured some into his left hand. “I’m not finished with you yet. Haven’t you been dreaming about something like this? Having me inside your body, thick and hard, hitting all the right spots as I move, setting you on fire until you can’t hold still and start moving back against me until we both climax.” He slipped a finger into Speed’s body gently. “ How many nights have you spent alone in your bed, fingers in your ass pretending it was me? what fantasies have gotten you so hard at work that you can barely move? How many of those do you want to play out with me? Now that you have me, Tim, I’m never going to let you go.”

Speed moaned when the pressure increased, more fingers entering him, and looked up at his boss. “Horatio, tell me you have a way to keep me quiet during this because I don’t think I can do it on my own,” he managed.

“I’m sure I can work something out for you, Tim,” Horatio said softly. “Come home with me tonight so I can hear you lose yourself in passion. I want to know what you sound like, Tim.”

“Yes,” Speed said. “Tonight and as many nights as you want me.”

“We’ll work something out,” Horatio said, pressing a kiss to Speed’s stomach. “Are you ready for me, Tim?”

“How are we going to do this?”

“Stay where you are and let me come to you,” Horatio said. He took the condom packet from Speed and rolled it on. Then he started to shift his new lover around, until Speed was lying on the sofa, one leg up over the back, the other with his foot braced on the floor. Horatio didn’t expect him to stay put once things got a bit more frantic, but it would give him the best chance to not hurt Speed. He grabbed the lube and knelt on the sofa. “Let me know if you need me to wait,” he whispered.

“You’re good,” Speed said, back arching a little as Horatio slipped into him for the first time. He brought his leg down off the back of the sofa and wrapped it around Horatio’s back. “Feels perfect, H.”

Horatio paused when he was deep inside Speed, savoring the feeling of the heat around him and looked down into Speed’s brown eyes. “So perfect,” he agreed. He pressed his fingers against Speed’s lips. “Suck.”

Speed started to suck on the fingers in his mouth and realized why they were there when Horatio pulled back and thrust forward again, pulling a moan from Speed. It wasn’t the perfect way to muffle everything, but Speed had enough control to keep it down as long as he had something to keep his mouth occupied.

“So good, Tim,” Horatio whispered, starting to thrust. “Never going to let you go.”

“H,” Speed managed around the fingers. It seemed like he was never going to be able to stay soft around his new lover again. He could feel himself hardening again, something that had never happened to him before. Normally, once he climaxed, Speed just enjoyed the feeling of his partner using his body to get off. With Horatio, it seemed like his body responded to Horatio’s body on a completely different level. One that would make work that much harder for him, in more ways than one.

“Just feel, Tim,” Horatio whispered, shifting his hold on Speed a little, allowing him to slide that last little bit, and hit the angle he’d been searching for. Speed tightened around him and moaned, the noise only just muffled by the fingers still in his mouth. Horatio smiled down at him and started moving faster. His office really wasn’t the best place for them to have their first time, but there was no way that Horatio would be able to wait until their shift was over. Speed was the only one that made him lose the control he was so famous for.

The heat built within Speed until he came for a second time, spilling onto himself as he bit down on Horatio’s fingers to keep from screaming. Horatio thrust through the contractions around him and finally came with a soft moan of his own, only just catching himself before he fell onto his lover. “Tim,” he whispered, leaning in for a kiss.

“That was amazing,” Speed said. “I should know better to hide things from you, shouldn’t I?”

“Yes you should,” Horatio said. “I hope this is the last time you try, Tim.”

“Yeah, it totally is,” Speed replied. He bit back a moan as Horatio pulled back. “I am ready for a nap, H.”

“Let’s get through the rest of our shift and then we can go and explore things a little more,” Horatio said. He handed Speed a hand towel that he had in his lower desk before grabbing one for himself. “I want to spread you out on the bed, Tim, and find every spot that makes you scream for me.”

“I think it’s a good thing I’m off tomorrow,” Speed said. “Am I going to be able to move when you’re finished with me?”

Horatio looked at him, and the heat Speed saw in those blue eyes made his body twitch. “I certainly hope so, Tim, because I’m expecting you to do the same to me.”

“Sounds like fun,” Speed said. “I’ve got two hours of work left. I’ll come back up when I’m done.”

“Until then, Tim,” Horatio said.

The pair dressed and Horatio caught Speed, kissing him softly before he could unlock the door. “Love you, Tim,” he whispered.

“Love you too, H.”


End file.
